Unleashing the Beast Within
by theomegastorm
Summary: The Dinobots and Predacons let loose their inner beasts and all the urges and instincts that come with them. Warning: Sticky.
1. Chapter 1 Fortress Escape

This is a story I've been meaning to post for a while now. It's based in several versions of the Aligned Continuity, including Fall of Cybertron, Rage of the Dinobots, and Tales of the Beast Hunters, and as such, shall be jumping around different times, places, and characters.

Warnings for this chapter: Lots of sticky, tiny bit of gore near the start.

**Chapter 1: Fortress Escape. **

_"Project Dinobot: Update 31. As the Dinobots continue their attempt to escape my fortress, their battle efficiency continues to increase. Seekers are currently engaging in aerial combat. As only one subject can fly, I shall be particularly interested in the outcome of this battle."_

Slipstream collided with the ground with a tremendous crash. Bits of armour flew off the female seeker, simultaneous to sparks likewise flying into the air as she grated along the metal ground.

Slipstream onlined. She transformed. "How long was I offline?" Slipstream wondered. "Perhaps it's gone."

The next thing Slipstream knew, the beast fell to the ground, landing on it's feet with a thud.

"WHOOOOO!" Swoop cried.

Slipstream looked up in horror at the monstrosity Shockwave had created. A smirk formed on Slipstream's face as she saw a fellow seeker flying down behind Swoop.

Mere seconds before collision with it's target, the Decepticon began to transform to tackle his him. Swoop, however, leaped into the air and threw his fist into the Decepticon who screamed as it tried to transform around Swoop's arm. Swoop grabbed hold of it's transformation cog and ripped his arm from the Con, the T-cog with it. The Decepticon screeched and fell to the ground clutching it's wound, wailing as Energon poured from it.

"Oh shut up." Swoop yelled and stomped the Seeker's head in.

Slipstream almost jumped when Swoop turned back to her. "What am I going to do?" Slipstream thought. "This primitive is too powerful." Suddenly, something clicked in her head. "Wait. Primitive. Powerful. There might just be a way."

Slipstream stood up, stumbling a bit after the crash. Swoop got into a battle stance.

"Whoa there!" Slipstream said, raising arms in front of her. "I don't want to fight."

Slipstream slowly walked towards him, swaying hips. "Not that I could. You're far too big and strong." She said.

"yeah, look at what I did to you're friend there." Swoop reminded her, still aggressive.

"Oh yes, I've never seen anyone do that. I'm impressed." Slipstream said, trying to hide how sickening she found it.

Slipstream stepped very close to Swoop who was starting to pick up on the seductive tone she was speaking in. He wasn't certain what make of the situation. She slowly reached out. Swoop jerked back instinctively but then cautiously let her place her hands on his chest. Swoop could feel his excitement building from the fem's touch.

"Shockwave's made you into quite a beast." Slipstream said. She was trying to concentrate on how big and strong the mech was but could only think of how he turns into a beast.

"HAHA, Yeah" Swoop laughed nervously. "You know, i was quite the beast before Shockwave did this to me." He replied.

"Oh I'm sure." Slipstream said, pressing herself against the big mech.

The warmth of the Seeker fem's small body on made the excitement of Swoop's new, mutated body sky-rocket. Swoop felt his interface spring to life behind his cover.

"I wonder what such a beast could do for me." She said, and claimed his lips with her own.

Swoop's eye's widened. A Decepticon was kissing him. And he liked it. Unlike the other members of his team, he wasn't interested in forcing Decepticons into frags. Swoop placed his hands on the sides of the Decepticon and began kissing back.

Swoop's new body had only felt pain of battle and it was eager to now know pleasure. Swoop couldn't resist his urges and he let his hands move up and down the Decepticons sides. He deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Slipstream felt disgusted as the monstrosity's tongue began exploring her mouth.

Swoop moved his hands down, running them over the Seeker's ass. As he began to squeeze it, Slipstream knew she'd have to go all the way. Breaking the kiss, she slowly knelt down, in front of Swoop, running her hands from his chest down the front of his body.

Slipstream reached out and placed a hand on Swoop's cover, rubbing it. "Primus forgive me for what I'm about to do." She thought. She had to at least suck him off to survive. Slowly, she removed the cover. Swoop's hard rod sprang out and whacked her in the face.

"FRAG!" She shouted.

The rod was massive. Slipstream had been with countless mechs, many of which were very large but she hand never seen anyone who came anywhere near the size of this Dinobot's.

Swoop himself was amazed by his size. Still in the process of escaping from Shockwave's fortress, this was the first time he'd seen his rod since Shockwave's experiment. He was big before but not that big. Was this some sort of side effect to the experiments? What could Shockwave have done that would cause that?

Slipstream ran a hand up and down the Dinobot's massive pole, feeling curiosity building. Swoop let out a small groan as she did. His Dinobot form felt like a new body. A new body he hadn't interfaced in. Slipstream always enjoyed a good frag and the sight of such a large pole was starting to drown her earlier hesitance.

Swoop watched eagerly as Slipstream ran her tongue up the massive pole. She then ran it around his large head before finally flicking it back and forth over the tip.

"OOH" Swoop moaned as she did. Pre-transfluid began to seep from his tip. They were both surprised to see it wasn't blue, like regular Cybertronians but white.

Slipstream began stroking him again, watching as his pre-transfluid seeped out and ran down his long stalk. The trickle was the size of an average mech's burst of transfluid from climax. She was starting to feel impressed. Slipstream leaned down and ran her tongue up his stalk again, licking up the trail of pre-transfluid. The taste was normal but stronger. Slipstream slowly took Swoop's head into her mouth.

"OH YES!" Swoop yelled as the warmth of Slipstream's moist mouth engulfing him then groaned as she began sucking on him.

Slipstream grabbed Swoop's transfluid sack and started to gently massaged with it. The sack was perhaps the most impressive. It was well beyond anything she would have thought possible. Swoop had never had his sack massaged before. He was surprised that it kinda felt good. Slipstream was clearly as experienced as he'd heard.

"OHHHHHH" He moaned as Slipstream continued to suck him. Slipstream was starting to notice Swoop was very vocal. She started to wonder how much noise she could get out of him if she rode him.

Slipstream tried to take more of Swoop's pole in but even taking him down throat, didn't get far. He was too large. Feeling her desire building, she let go of his sack and moved hands behind her back and removed her chest cover. Swoop drooled at the sight Slipstream's large breasts.

Swoop watched as Slipstream grabbed her breasts and pressed them against his pole. She then began rubbing them up and down his length as she squeezed them against him.

"Frag that's hot." He stated. Slipstream smirked. She lowered her head down and took his head back into her mouth. "YEAH!" Swoop shouted. As slipstream sucked on him, circling tongue around his head.

Swoop groaned as Slipstream continued to massage her breasts against his pole, stroking them up and down his stalk. Meanwhile, her tongue did amazing things to his head. She was really skilled with tongue. He started feeling the pressure in his rod building up. He grabbed Slipstream's head and began moving it back and forth along his pole.

As Swoop's head started rapidly moving in and out of throat, Slipstream began to gag as it pushed against vital circuitry. "OH YES! OH YES!" Swoop groaned. It became apparent to Slipstream he was on the verge of overloading. Slipstream then made a decision that even shocked herself.

Slipstream pulled herself away from Swoop, having to use quite a bit of force to break his grip on her head. "HEY!" Swoop complained.

Grabbing Swoop, she guided him towards a wall. "Don't worry. I simply don't want you overloading before the main event." Slipstream stated before sitting the large mech down.

Slipstream removed lower cover, exposing her port. Kneeling over him, Swoop watched as Slipstream slowly lowered herself onto the Dinobot's pole. Both of them groaned as his thick head squeezed into her port. Slowly, she forced the his long thick stalk into her, filling her port until eventually, her big, ass was sitting on Swoop's waist.

They both waited a moment to get used to the feeling. Slipstream was amazed and somewhat proud she had managed to take the Dinobot's entire pole in, right away. Swoop, meanwhile, knew that Slipstream had a lot of experience with mechs but he had been with enough fems to know Slipstream's port was squeezing him as if it had never been stretched by a pole before. He was going to enjoy his new, bigger rod.

Swoop looked over Slipstream's shoulder, at her ass. He ran a hand over it as he admired it's big cheeks. Gripping them, Swoop slowly pulled Slipstream closer to his chest. They both groaned as her port moved along his length. He then moved her back, pushing his rod back into the Seeker.

Swoop continued this action, moving Slipstream back and forth, along his length. The two continued to groan as he did. Slipstream was amazed by the feeling of such a large pole moving in and out of her.

It wasn't long before Swoop picked up the pace, rocking Slipstream along his pole. The strength of his new form allowing him to effortlessly move Slipstream's tight port along his massive pole.

"OH YEAAAAH!" Swoop yelled as he began thrusting up into the Seeker.

Slipstream moaned loudly as he did so. The Autobot beast filled her more than anyone ever had. And he moved so fast and within her. The pleasure was unimaginable and unbelievably intense, making her cry out. She was too deep in pleasure to pay attention to how much noise Swoop was making. Swoop himself, however, had just enough thought left to feel smug about the amount of noise he was getting out of the Decepticon.

Slipstream could already feel overload building up inside. She would normally begin bucking harder against the mech she was riding but Swoop had complete control, rocking her along his lenght as he thrust up into her. Luckily, Swoop clearly could feel his own overload building up because he started moving even faster and harder. Much harder, using his beastly might to frag the Decepticon harder than she had ever been fragged before.

Swoop indeed could feel his overload coming. As he thrust up into Slipstream, he felt the pressure in his rod once again building. He watched her breasts bounce as he rocked her. They were so big and beautiful. He virtually growled as he pounded Slipstream as hard as possible, trying his hardest to get over the edge.

Slipstream was crying out louder and louder. This was it she was going to overload. Her muscle cables clenched Swoop's pole and she screamed as she hit climax. Fluids shooting onto Swoop's massive pole as it continued to thrust into her, increasing her pleasure.

Swoop felt her muscle cables clenched his pole and her hot fluids pouring onto his pole and it triggered his own release.

"WHOOO-OOO-OOO-OOOH!" Cried Swoop as he exploded into Overload, deep inside the Decepticon Seeker.

Thick bursts of transfluid shot from his pole, painting Slipstream's walls white. Slipstream felt the Dinobot's seed fill every inch of her that wasn't filled by his pole. It felt so hot. Slipstream screeched as it triggered a second overload. She almost blacked out from the intense pleasure.

After what seemed like forever, Swoop's high eventually faded. Swoop relaxed against the wall. Slipstream lay limp atop of him.

"Frag!' Thought Slipstream. "I can't move my legs. I'm too weak to move." She panicked. "Great, I get beat up, let a monster defile me and now I'm at his mercy."

After a moments rest, Swoop looked over the seeker's shoulder again and saw that more seed than he could ever imagine shooting was seeping out of their joining. He dislodged his pole from her port. Before he could pull all the way out, enough seed poured out of the seeker to make what he saw before look like the small trickle it was.

Slipstream felt Swoop's seed flow out of her. It brought to her attention just how much hot seed she could feel in her womb. With the luck she was having today, she knew that it would be a miracle if she wasn't carrying the DInobot's child.

As soon as he saw waves of seed begin to pour out of Slipstream, Swoop plugged his pole back in. Despite no longer being hard, it was more than large enough to completely block the flow of transfluid. With that much seed inside her , Swoop was certain he had knocked up the Decepticon. He patted Slipstream's ass.

"Heh, serves you right." He thought.

He placed his hands behind his head. Seeing as Slipstream had fallen into recharge, Swoop decided to rest for a while, leaving his rod in the seeker to hold all his seed in, giving it even more of a chance to do it's work.

...

_"Project Dinobot: Update 32. I, Shockwave, chief Scientist, have decided to declare this project a failure. While the Dinobots proved to be as powerful as we had hoped, they ultimately proved to be uncontrollable. The restraints did not hold them and I lost an arm to subject 1. To pursue this experiment would be far too costly in a time of such limited resources. This is the reason..."_

"SHOCKWAVE!" Came a shout.

"Pause." Shockwave commanded then when to see who was calling him.

Shockwave walked across the room, towards the door. He exited the room and was surprised to see Slipstream waiting for him.

"Slipstream. I thought you were dead." He stated bluntly.

"I came close enough. That flying monstrosity of yours killed my entire squad." Slipstream yelled. "I was forced to interface with that... thing to survive."

"What happened to the Dinobot?" He asked, unfazed by the idea of a Decepticons interfacing with a Dinobot.

"Your monster Bot had a monster rod. I couldn't move after the frag. I was lucky the thing let me go." Slipstream informed him.

"I am glad a skilled warrior of your caliber survived. Even if you proved ineffective here." He said and turned to walk off.

"HEY!" Shouted Slipstream "Could you at least scan me. You don't know how much of it's white seed it shot into me. I could be pregnant."

"Very well." Shockwave agreed, turning back to face her. He activated a scanner on his arm and directed it at her chest and scanned down to her midsection. "Positive." he announced.

"Oh great." Slipstream groaned.

"Wait!" Shockwave said, looking closer at the results. "It detects... six sparks." He added.

"Even better." Slipstream groaned.

"Indeed." Shockwave said, too distracted to notice sarcasm. "Impregnation after interfacing once. And with six sparks. Chance? Or..." He trailed off.

"Slipstream, you said he had a monster rod. How many units long would you estimate it being?" He asked.

"I dunno... Twenty." Slipstream replied.

"And you said something about it's seed." He quickly went through his memory for the exact wording. "'you don't know how much of it's white seed it shot'. Tell me, how big was his transfluid sack? This is the most important part." He asked.

Slipstream groaned at Shockwave's continuing questions. "It was big. Really, unbelievably big."

"Unbelievably." He repeated. "I wonder if the Dinobot experiment gave those Autobots increased reproductive abilities." He pondered.

"How could giving them more powerful Alt. Modes do that?" Slipstream asked, now wondering if Shockwave had lost it.

"I didn't just give them more powerful Alt. Modes. I grafted them into their bodies. Made their new forms a part of their nature. And I did this partly by infusing the ancient CNA of a Predacon into them." Shockwave turned around, and walk off, talking to himself.

"Perhaps the Predacons had superior reproductive abilities. If Dinobots will not only bring an end to this war sooner, but aid in the reproduction of our race, then perhaps there is reason to continue the experiments."

_"Project Dinobot: Update 34. I am unable to obtain volunteers for the experiments and after the first experiment, I am hesitant to use unwilling subjects. However, while this might be the end of Project Dinobot, I may be able to gain similar results in my next project. Project Predacon. I intend to clone the extinct Predacons."_


	2. Chapter 2 Forging Alliances

Warnings for this chapter: Lots of sticky, and beast modes.

**Chapter 02: Forging Alliances.**

Grimlock looked on in horror as Swoop flew towards him, on the side of the Forged.

"What you do to him?" He shouted.

Ser-ket transformed to dragon mode and flew towards Grimlock who readied himself for her charge. Ser-ket, however, flew right past him. Suddenly her claw-tail snatched onto his leg and dragged him along. Grimlock saw her heading towards the center of the circular building. A center that wasn't there, just a long drop.

Grimlock raised his blade, readying to run it into the floor, to stop their movement. Before he could, Ser-ket flew straight up. She flew in and arch, coming back down, towards the edge.

Grimlock leaned forwards and managed to grab her tail,stopping her form being able to simply let go of him over the drop. However, Ser-ket just flew down the pit, dragging Grimlock behind her. He slowly climbed further onto her so she wouldn't be able to knock him off.

"If I die, You die." He said. But Ser-ket just laughed and continued to dive towards the ground.

Just as they were about to collide with the ground, Ser-ket stopped. Grimlock was confused when she let go of his leg. He jumped off the dragon who then landed gracefully.

"Why you bring me here?" Grimlock asked, raising his blade.

"I simply didn't want to be interrupted." Ser-ket answered.

"If you want fight, you get it." Grimlock shouted.

"I didn't bring you here to fight." Ser-ket said.

"Then why?" Grimlock asked.

"As you know, Shockwave wants super-soldiers. That's why he made you lot into Dinobots." Ser-ket said.

"Yes, I know." Grimlock stated.

"Shockwave deemed Project Dinobot a failure until he discovered that the Predacon CNA he infused you with, not only made you stronger but gave you superior reproduction to other Cybertronians. So he created me and Backbite and mated us with Cybertronians."

"Get to point!" Grimlock demanded.

"It turns out while Predacon males are good at impregnating fems, Predacon females are hard to impregnate and need Predacon male's exceptional abilities. That's where you come in. The Predacon CNA Shockwave infused you with gives you the reproductive abilities of Predacons but you should still produce Cybertronian sparks."

"You brought me here to knock you up?!" Grimlock said, shocked.

"Exactly." Ser-ket said.

"Why should I help you?" Grimlock laughed.

"Because Backbite and Swoop will beat and capture your fellow Dinobots before you can get back to them. If you help us, I'll let you all go." Ser-ket explained.

Grimlock thought for a moment. Ser-ket was right. Sludge, Slug and Snarl won't be able to take on Backbite while Swoop is helping him. He had little choice. All he had to do was frag her. And after seeing what she did to Swoop, there was nothing he wanted to do more than bend her over and make her his bitch.

"Very well." Grimlock agreed. He walked up to the dragon and kissed her deeply. Ser-ket was glad he had no problems kissing her in beast mode, the form she preferred.

"Not like you first Con I frag." He remarked. "But first willing" He laughed.

"Really?" Ser-ket said, intrigued. "Do you know how many got pregnant?"

"Only hear rumors. Some reliable."

"And if they're true?"

"About half."

"Quite impressive." Ser-ket said.

Suddenly, Swoop landed right next to them.

"The Dinobots are beaten." Swoop informed Ser-ket. "We can get started."

"Good." Ser-ket said before transforming to robot mode. As Swoop walked behind her, she detached her chest cover and let it fall to the ground, exposing the predacon's very large breasts. "Five sparks in me, five Dinobots go free." She said.

Swoop wrapped his arms around Ser-ket and took hold of her breasts and started to massage them. Ser-ket had told him the plan this morning and he'd been anticipating it all day, wondering what Ser-ket looked like under her cover. Now he was going to savor this. He rubbed his hands around Ser-ket's large breasts admiring the feel of them. A perfect balance of firmness and softness.

Grimlock watched as his friend massaged Ser-ket's breasts. He saw the look of lust in Swoop's eye. Grimlock felt lust. But lust to punish the fem. The lust he saw in Swoop, however was the lust of a lover. He felt the rage grow in him.

Suddenly, Ser-ket's tail lashed out towards Grimlock. It took hold of his cover and tore it from him, letting his large cord hang down between his legs. The claw grasped his cord and began stroking it. Grimlock quickly hardened. Half because of the pleasure, half because of the fact he was being stroked by a powerful tail. He wondered if the Predacon CNA had made him attracted to beastly features or if that was just something that had always turned him on but never had the chance to find out.

Grimlock groaned as the claw/tail continued to stroke his now rock hard pole. He placed his hands on his hip and let the claw do it's work. He looked back towards Ser-ket and watched as Swoop continued to massage those big breasts of hers. He tried ignoring the fact that Swoop was his friend and concentrating on how hot the scene was.

Swoop was rolling Ser-ket's nipples between his fingers, making her moan slightly. She reached behind her and removed Swoop's cover, letting his already hard cord spring forth. Grimlock had never seen Swoop exposed before. He was very surprised to see Swoop was every bit a big as he was. He watched as Ser-ket wrapped her hand around his pole and began stroking it.

Swoop was very much enjoying having Ser-ket stroking his pole. He shuddered happily as she ran the tip of her pointy thumb around his tip then flicked it.

"Oh yes!" He groaned, still as vocal as ever.

He moved his hands off her breasts, and onto her shoulders, pushing her onto her knees. Swoop then turned her around and presented her with his rod. Ser-ket took the rod into mouth and began sucking on it.

"Ohh-oh-oh!" Swoop groaned as Ser-ket bobbed back and forth over his length.

After only moment, Swoop pulled his rod out of Ser-ket's mouth. Ser-ket grinned, knowing what Swoop wanted. She grabbed hold of her breasts and sandwiched the Dinobot's rod between them.

"Oh yeah!" Swoop yelled as Ser-ket began stroking her breasts up and down his pole.

Grimlock decided he wanted some of that action. He grabbed the claw on Ser-ket's tail and stopped it from stroking his rod. Ser-ket noticed this. She looked over at him and let go of his rod. As soon as she did, Grimlock walked over to her and clamped his hands down on her waist. Realizing he just wanted to move on from the tail-job, Ser-ket returned to pleasuring Swoop.

Grimlock pulled Ser-ket's rear outwards a little, raising her onto her feet. He grasped Ser-ket's waist cover hard with one hand, then placed a hand on her, above it. He then slowly ripped her cover from her body, revealing a very big, round ass.

"You're not going to the main frag yet, are you Grimlock? We still have a lot more foreplay to go." Ser-ket said, still massaging her breasts against Swoop's rod.

"Don't worry, I'm not penetrating yet." He replied as he ran his hands over her ass cheeks.

He then parted them and sandwiched his rod between them. He thrust his rod between them, until it's head hit the bottom of her tail. He started thrusting his pole between her ass cheeks.

While Grimlock humped her ass cheeks, Ser-ket took the large tip of Swoop's rod into her mouth, tongue circling it. Swoop groaned loudly as she did. He placed a hand on her head and let his own fall back as he enjoyed Ser-ket sucking him while stroking her breasts up and down his stalk.

After a while, Grimlock decided he wanted to be more aggressive. He grabbed Ser-ket's arm and pulled her onto her hands and knees. He pushed her head back and shoved his pole into the Predacon's mouth, forcing his length down her throat. Grimlock began thrusting into Ser-ket hard. Pushing and pulling his pole in and out of her throat. Ser-ket's hands grasped his sides. Grimlock found it odd they weren't trying to push him away. Out of curiosity, he let go of her head and was surprised to see that she continued rapidly moving his pole in and out of her throat on her own accord. Now the tail was no longer the only thing about Ser-ket that drove Grimlock wild.

Ser-ket moved her tail over to Swoop who eagerly guided it to his own pole. Once she found his mech-hood, she gripped it and quickly began stroking it.

"OHHHH!" Groaned Swoop.

Grimlock watched as Ser-ket pleasured two mechs, stroking swoop with her tail while moving his own rod in and out of her throat. Grimlock's urge to take the Predacon was rapidly growing.

Ser-ket stopped stroking Swoop and gently pulled on his rod. Swoop slowly walked where the tail was guiding him. He followed it over to Ser-ket who let Grimlock out of her throat, and let go of Swoop with her tail and grabbed his rod with her hand and started taking him down her throat, just as aggressively as she did Grimlock.

"Yeah. Suck it Predacon slut." Swoop called out.

Ser-ket moved the two Dinobots closer then started swapping between them. Taking Grimlock down her throat once then taking Swoop down once, doing so as fast as possible.

"OH YES!" Groaned Grimlock this time, starting to really enjoy himself despite Ser-ket's willingness.

Grimlock started realizing that was what he was enjoying. Ser-ket's willingness, no, eagerness and desire to be treated as roughly as the two Dinobots could.

"That's it, I need to frag you." Grimlock finally said, unable to hold out any longer.

Ser-ket had no objections. She lay Swoop down then climbed on top of him. The Dinobot pushed his large pole into Ser-ket's port, making her moan as his massive length made it's way into her. Swoop was bigger than every Decepticon she'd fragged.

Grimlock watched and was at first confused. Ser-ket had gone on so much about him impregnating her and now She was taking Swoop into her port, leaving him with exhaust. He then realized she wanted them both in port so she could get both Dinobots' seed in her port.

Grimlock took hold of Ser-ket's waist then pushed his pole into her port. Grimlock groaned as he forced his massive pole in, alongside Swoop's identically large one. It was a very tight squeeze but Grimlock was surprised to find he managed to get all the way in.

"Oh yes." Ser-ket groaned. The Predacon fem finally had the satisfaction of a full port.

Swoop quickly started pulling his rod out and pushing back in. Grimlock followed. Swoop didn't bother starting slow and steadily increasing his speed. Instead, he starting off fast. Grimlock happily did the same, thrusting into the Predacon hard and fast. Ser-ket moaned loudly as the two Dinobots pumped their rods in and out of her port. She Quickly started bucking back against them, riding them as hard as they rode her.

Swoop was overjoyed to be inside of Ser-ket, thrusting up into the Predacon. "YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!" He shouted as his rod squeezed in and out of her port, alongside Grimlock's. Ser-ket was just as eagerly bucking against both of them, a look of extreme pleasure on her face as both their rods massaged the inside of her port. Grimlock was pounding Ser-ket hard, giving the Predacon exactly what she wanted.

"NGH! You like this don't you, Predacon slut." Grimlock said.

"OH YES!" Cried Ser-ket. Grimlock didn't know if it was in reply to what he said or just a cry of pleasure but he didn't really care. Ser-ket was enjoying him fragging her hard and was fragging him just as hard back, that's what drove him wild.

"Hold on a minute." Ser-ket suddenly said, and stopped bucking.

The two Dinobots stopped, confused by this. Ser-ket quickly explained what she wanted without speaking a word. She raised her arms and wings before transforming to her dragon form. She raised her tail up, offering Grimlock her port.

"I Fragging love you." Grimlock said and transfomed to his Dino mode. Swoop did the same.

Swoop lay down on his back and Ser-ket moved over him. He stretched his wings out and used the claws on them to grab the the dragon and guide her onto his pole. They both groaned as her tight port slid down his massive rod. Grimlock looked at Ser-Ket. Her ass was even larger in dragon form. He stomped over to them and with one hard thrust, shoved his entire pole into Ser-ket who raised her dragon head into the air and let out a small roar in response to the penetration. All three of them simultaneously began moving.

Grimlock rode Ser-ket hard. His beast side quickly taking control. Swoop too, thrust up into Ser-ket faster and harder. The dragon bucked against the dinosaurs just as hard as they pounded her. All three of them began growling as their overloads neared. Ser-ket spread wings as the dragon totally gave in to her beast side. Grimlock and Swoop looked at the sight and they too lost total control. No longer holding back, they moved harder and harder.

The T-Rex rocked his hips hard, squeezing his rod in and out of the dragon. The powerful beast was giving his all to his mate, pounding his hard cord into her with nothing going through his mind but instinct.

The Pteranodon was rocking the dragon along his rod with his claws as he pounded his pole in and out of the dragon. He was moving as fast as he could, like Grimlock, giving his all to his mate, driven only by instinct.

Soon they were all fragging as hard and as fast as they were capable of. Ser-ket moaned as the Dinonots bashed her port harder than anyone ever had. She had never fragged so well. She bucked against the Dinobots wildly, crying out as they squeezed their massive rods into her.

Grimlock, Ser-ket and Swoop all raised their beast heads and roared, fire burst from their throats, filling the air with flames as they exploded into climax simultaneously. The dragon's hot fluids rocketed onto the Dinosaurs' large poles as Ser-ket rode Swoop hard. His claws dug into her as he unloaded his essence into her. Ser-ket bucked hard against Grimlock as the T-Rex pounded her port harder than anyone ever had as his own essence filled the dragon's core.

The two Dinobot's seed quickly started overflowing out the joining. Ser-ket didn't know interfacing could feel so good. The Dinobots fired off round after round, explosions of their hot seeds went off inside her, filling the her core. The three beasts' fire shot into the air for as long as their overloads endured.

Eventually all three of their overloads started to fade. Ser-ket stopped moving as her overload finished. She moaned as the two Dinobots kept thrusting, slowly decreasing their speed. They released the last of their seed into the dragon. Eventually they both stopped.

All three of them collapsed onto the ground, completely wasted. They rested there several minutes without saying a word, all three of the them completely exhausted after, for the first time, truly letting their beast nature take control during interfacing. Ser-ket felt the mechs hot seed sitting inside.

When Ser-ket had recovered enough, she looked at the very large puddle of transfluid they were lying in, leaking from their joining. She looked down at Swoop.

Do you think you could grab that scanner I had on standby. Over there?" She asked him, pointing to the scanner with her short dragon arm.

"Sure." He said, reaching over with his long beak, and picking up the scanner, then moving it to Ser-Ket, who did her best to hold it without thumbs. The Predacon managed to use it to scan herself.

"Possitive." Ser-ket said. "It detects... **TEN** SPARKS!" She exclaimed. "Looks like double the Dinobots gets double the sparks." She joked.

"Be serious. Who's are they?" Swoop asked.

"Huh, the scanner must be faulty." Ser-ket stated. "It says they were fathered by both of you." She said, surprising both Dinobots, who looked at each other.

"Or maybe we're both just so good, neither of our seed could fail." Swoop said, half joking, half serious.

"Yeah, why not." Grimlock said, not really believing it but he did like the idea.

"We get Swoop fix." Grimlock said. "And free Autobots."

"We can do that all tomorrow." Ser-ket said. "Right now, let's sleep."

"Yeah, great idea." Swoop said, resting his head back against the ground.

Grimlock agreed and all three beasts remained on the ground, both Dinobots' now limp rods still inside the Predacon, holding their warm transfluid inside her. Swoop wrapped a wing around her, rubbing his other wing over her pregnant belly. Grimlock rested with moved his small dino-claws up to Ser-ket's breast and squeezed it.

"You think there chance we do this again?" He asked.

"Sure.' Ser-ket said. "Predacons mate once a year."

"Cybertronians frag whenever possible."

"Let's go Cybertronian then." Ser-ket laughed.

The three slowly went to sleep, lying with each other. Although enemies on the battlefield, for tonight, they were lovers.


	3. Chapter 3 Mating Season

Warnings for this chapter: Lots of sticky, beast modes.

**Chapter 3: Mating season.**

Skystalker walked through the Nemesis, his fists clenched, his back slightly hunched. He was in a foul mood, and looked it. The newly created Predacons were reaching the end of their first mating season.

Skystalker exited the Nemesis' interior, walking onto the deck. He looked across the deck, at the other Predacons all talking amongst each other.

Veterbreak looked over at him. "Hey look, it's Skystalker and he's still sulking." He said to the fellow Predacons he was talking with.

"What's the matter? Still upset you haven't got a mate?" Teased Cindersaur.

Skystalker growled. "Mating season isn't over yet." He reminded them.

"Yeah, and there's only one fem left on this rock, and she ain't going with you." Said Veterbreak.

Skystalker snarled. "And what makes you think Ripclaw is any more likely to go with lugnuts like you lot?"

"Fems don't want softies like you." Veterbreak replied.

"Yeah and they want someone with fire. Someone who can make them hot. You're frost breath just won't cut it." Cindersaur added.

"Keep talking, and we'll see how much this softy can cut, just like I did to Blight." Skystalker threatened, stepping closer to the other two Predacons.

"Oh, violence? What happened to your smarts? Realized they don't belong with Predacons, did ya?" Veterbreak laughed.

"I am just as much of a warrior as any of you. I'm just smart too. Too smart to waste any more time on you." Skystalker growled, before transforming to beast form, and taking off, into the air.

"Too smart indeed." Cindersaur laughed.

Skystalker sawed through the sky. He hated most of the other Predacons. While he knew Ripclaw wasn't going to mate with any of those idiots, she would most likely go with someone stronger, like Grimwing or someone rutheless, like Laserback. Heck, she might end up being Predaking's third mate. He didn't have a chance at reproducing.

After fifteen minutes of flying, Skystalker finally reached his destination. A secluded bit of land. with a balance of rock, and tree. And no humans for miles. While he enjoyed flying, and it helped calm him, he was not a Seeker but a Predacon. He needed violence to let off steam.

He landed on the ground, crashing into several trees on the way down, smashing straight through all of them. Once on the ground, he charged towards a large boulder, as big as he was. He rammed into it, shattering it. He grabbed a piece with his teeth, that was small enough to fit in his mouth. He bit down on it, grinding it down to dirt.

Skystalker then turned to the trees. He powered up his ranged weapon, as if he was taking in a deep breath. He pointed his head outwards, spewing his cryo-breath at the tree, freezing them. He then raised his wings, firing his disks at the trees, shattering them.

Skystalker stopped for a second. He thought about unleashing his fire breath. It wasn't his main strength, but he had it, like all Predacons. He considered trying to spew as large a flame as he could, but realized he only wanted to show himself he could match the others' fire breath, and didn't want to do something out of insecurity. He rested. Before he could decide if he had let off enough steam, he suddenly saw another Predacon fly down. It was Ripclaw.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I followed you. I've been watching the destruction you've been causing. I'm impressed." Ripclaw told him.

"Really? Why were you watching me?" He inquired.

"To make sure the rage you let loose on Blight wasn't a one off show of strength and aggression." She said, as she started walking around him.

"Am I understanding what you're saying? Are you saying you prefer me over Grimwing, and Laserback." Skystalker asked, watching her movements.

"Grimwing is nice and strong, but he's too nice. Too, what's the word? Noble. And Laserback is just an egotistical creep." Ripclaw stated.

"That's good to hear." Said Skystalker.

Ripclaw walked up to him. "You, Skystalker, are intelligent and you know your limits but you still have the spark of a Predacon. So, I've decided to make you my mate." She stated.

Skystalker smirked, letting a small growl escape his throat. He began circling Ripclaw. The fem began walking in circles, keeping herself so she faced the mech. They circled each other for a full minute, in their beast modes, as they began the Predacons' traditional battle for dominance in their relationship.

Rip-claw suddenly leaped at Skysalker. He jumped back, leaping into the air with his wings. Rip-claw raised her tail and grasped his leg with her tail's claw, the poisonous spike in it's center retracted. She pulled him down, smashing him into the ground.

Ripclaw pounced her mate. Skystalker tackled with her. They swiped at each other with their claws, and nipped at each other with their teach. Upon reaching stalemate, Rip-claw moved back, launching her tail at him. Skystalker ducked under it, then reached up as it passed overhead and grabbed her tail in his mouth, he pulled her off her feet, tossing her away.

Ripclaw got back up, charging towards him. This time, Skystalker met her head on. He rammed her head with his horns, knocking her to the ground. He readied himself for her next strike, however, once Ripclaw got up, she stopped.

The fem dragon bent down, sticking out her ass, submitting to her mech's dominance, and offering her port. Skystalker knowing that his mate had retracted her cover, did too, letting a long cord, and sizable transfluid sack hang down. The largest of Predacons had cords that's tips reached their chests and sacks the size of their heads. Skystalker was not that gifted but certainly came close.

Skystalker walked around Ripclaw, sniffing at her, the battle also serving to bring out the Predacons' primal nature. He sniffed at her port, before opening his mouth wide, and letting his lizard-like but thick tongue push into her port. Ripclaw moaned as Skystalker's tongue moved around her port. He lapped up her juices as they poured into his mouth.

Ripclaw pushed her ass out further, pressing her port against Skystalker more. He pressed against her more, letting his teeth press against her, just missing her port. Ripclaw continued to moan as his long, flexible tongue moved around her port. He began darting it in and out, making her moan even louder.

After several minutes, Skystalker moved away, pulling his tongue out from her port. He then moved forwards again, pressing his front legs onto her shoulders, mounting Ripclaw. The mech dragon thrust forwards, pushing his large pole into his mate, who let out a growl as he penetrated her.

Skystalker began thrusting in and out of Ripclaw, moving at a steady pace right away. Ripclaw moaned loudly, bucking against her mate. The two dragons rode each other fiercely.

Skystalker grunted as he rammed Ripclaw increasingly hard, squeezing his stalk in and out of his mate. He couldn't believe Ripclaw had chosen him and was going to show her that she made the right choice. He growled as he thrust into her faster.

Ripclaw cried out as Skystalker rammed her from behind. She enjoyed his lengthy pole squeezing in and out of her port. She was glad she chose him. He was riding her like a beast. She bucked against him harder, growling as she enjoyed his pole.

The two Predacons growled loudly as they fragged. They rode each other harder and faster, feeling the energy in them building up. Skystalker pounding her port hard, as Ripclaw rode him just as hard. They both raised their heads and released the fire building in them into the air. Skystalker worked hard to match his mate's fire, having ice breath as his specialty.

They continued to ride each other. The trees around them caught fire from their breath. The fire they created surrounded them. As it engulfed them, they continued to frag, unharmed, the heat driving them on.

Skystalker pounded Ripclaw harder and harder. As the flames covered him, it spurred him on. Feeling it cover his large sack, he thrust with beastly might, the heat increasing the potency of the Predacon's seed. He could feel his climax approaching. His fire breath intensified.

As he rammed into her with all his might, Ripclaw matched him, her own climax approaching. He felt her port clenching his pole tighter. His sack moved inwards and his stalk pulsed. The two dragons both let out powerful roars as they hit overload simultaneously.

Skystalker felt his seed spraying into his mate, filling her fertile core with his burning hot essence. Ripclaw squirted her fluids onto her mate, as she felt him fill her with his highly potent seed. She rode him harder than ever as she overloaded. Skystalker pounded her just as hard as he emptied his massive sack into her, filling the fem dragon to the point of overflowing.

After a quite a while, the two beasts' overloads faded. They rested on the ground, lying on the ash that all the grass and trees around them had turned to. Everything except the stone completely incinerated. The two dragons lay there, regaining their strength. Skystalker licked Ripclaw's head, lovingly. Ripclaw moaned, feeling the heat of his seed spread across her body as it formed spark after spark every moment it remained inside her.

"That was amazing." Ripclaw complemented.

"You were wonderful too." He said, returning the complement. "Thank you for mating with me." He added.

"I definitely made the right choice." Ripclaw stated.

After several minutes, Skystalker pulled his limp interface out. Ripclaw moaned as she felt his seed pour out of her. They both stood up, fully rested.

"We should return to the Warship now." Ripclaw stated.

"I agree." Skystalker replied.

The two took to the skies, leaving the burnt site, having been successful in their mating.


	4. Chapter 4 Spoils of Victory

Warnings for this chapter: Sticky.

**Chapter 4: Spoils of Victory.**

Grimlock lay in a berth in a Decepticon prison. Not as a prisoner but as a victor. Having succeeded in meeting the commander's demands, Grimlock had secured the release of all Autobot prisoners. Now he just waited for Swoop to have his brainwashing removed.

Grimlock had his optics powered off and his hands behind his head. His face plate sat on a small desk next to the berth. His blade was wedged into the ground, in the middle of the small space between himself and the door. He onlined his optics when he heard the door open. He looked to see the commander, Predacon Ser-ket, enter. He was pleased to see her belly was slightly bulging as the gifts she had requested he and Swoop give her were now beginning to grow, forming spark chambers overnight.

"The conditioning on your friend has been successfully removed." Ser-ket stated casually as she walked towards Grimlock until she stood over him.

"So we can leave?" He inquired.

"Swoop is sleeping off the operation." She said as she knelt down onto the berth, above Grimlock. "You can try and move him..." Ser-ket said seductively as she slid a finger up his large chest, causing a small amount of pressure to build in his chest it as Grimlock became excited, tensing. "...Or, you could stay with me."

His chest wasn't the only place Grimlock felt pressure. He smirked. "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." he said as he placed his hands onto Ser-ket's waist, eager to relieve the pressure behind his waist cover.

Ser-ket moved her hands over Grimlock's wide chest. She leaned down and planted a kiss on the center. She began planting kisses up Grimlock's chest, to his neck, causing the pressure behind his cover to grow. She continued to do this until she reached his chin and finally, his lips. Grimlock leaned his head forwards, into the kiss. He rubbed his hands in circles on Ser-ket's waist.

Ser-ket pushed her long, thick but lizard like tongue past Grimlock's lips. As her tongue entered his mouth and his tongue slid into her's. As they're tongues moved around each other, Grimlock slid his hands up Ser-ket's sides, over the curves of her body. Ser-ket moved her own hands over his chest, feeling it up.

As Grimlock's excitement grew, so did his lust. He slid his hands back down Ser-ket's sides and then moved them over her ass. He began rubbing around the Predacon's large ass, wanting to remove her cover and feel her cheeks. He ran his hands up to where the cover connected to her. He slowly slid his fingers around her waist, feeling for where he could disconnect it. As soon as he found it, Ser-ket suddenly moved away, before he could do anything.

Grimlock grinned once he realized Ser-ket was moving down to his cover. She placed her hands on his knees and slid them up his thighs. Grimlock nearly shuddered as she moved her hands over the rarely touched area. Ser-ket ran her hands around his large cover that held the tools that helped him win the Autobot's freedom. Tools that, right now, were begging to see action.

Ser-ket lightly ran a single finger down the center of his cover. Grimlock groaned in discomfort as his interface pressed harder against his cover. Ser-ket ran her hands along the seems of his cover, until she found where it locked in place. She lowered her head down until her face was an inch away from his cover. Grimlock's impatience was building rapidly. Ser-ket lowered her lips onto his cover, planting a light kiss.

Ser-ket stuck out her tongue and ran it up his cover. Grimlock's large interface, pressing against the thin metal of his cover, could feel every movement as her long tongue snaked around him. It was driving him insane.

"That's it." Grimlock growled, impatiently.

He pushed Ser-ket's hands from his cover and removed it himself. He sighed as his big, hard interface pole sprang free from it's confinement. Ser-ket chuckled at his impatience. She looked at the large pole lustfully and slid a finger up the length of it and circled the tip. Grimlock watched eagerly as she moved her head towards it, eagerly awaiting to be engulfed by her mouth. When she merely flicked the tip with her lizard like tongue, Grimlock groaned.

"NO! Me Grimlock no have patience." He announced, angrily.

Grimlock took hold of Ser-ket's head and forced it against his hard pole. "Suck me!" He demanded.

Ser-ket laughed. "I've been waiting for you to take control."

"What?" Grimlock asked in confusion.

"I wanted to bring out your inner beast." Ser-ket explained.

"That why you do this? I no need help with that." Grimlock groaned. "Now suck me before me Grimlock force pole down throat."

Grimlock continued to hold Ser-ket in place as she ran her long tongue up and down his impressive length, causing pretransfluid to seep out of the tip. Ser-ket licked it up, flicking the tip with her tongue. She then moved her mouth onto his length as she wrapped her lizard tongue around it.

Grimlock let his head fall back and groaned in satisfaction as Ser-ket finally started to take him into her mouth. Her lizard tongue, began jerking him, moving up and down his length, massaging his pole as her head remained still. After the excessive build up, Ser-ket's mouth felt so good on his interface pole.

Grimlock bent his head forwards again to watch as Ser-ket let him out of her mouth and began stroking his length with her hand. She moved her head down to his transfluid sack. She lapped one ball up with her tongue and sucked on it. Grimlock groaned again as she sucked on the sack that housed the prize she had wanted yesterday and now wanted again.

This suddenly made Grimlock think of something. He raised Ser-ket back up til her chest was hovering over his face. Grimlock shifted himself so he was sitting up, leaning against the wall, with Ser-ket sitting on his lap, his pole behind her, being pressed down by her tail.

Grimlock ran a hand over Ser-ket's bulging belly that housed five of his sparks and five of Swoop's. He moved his hands behind her and unlocked her chest cover. He moved it away and looked at Ser-ket's large breasts before placing his hands on them and massaging them, causing Ser-ket to let out a small moan. Her breasts were even bigger than they were before, as Grimlock expected, now filled with energon for her sparklings.

Grimlock leaned down and took one of the predacon's breasts into his mouth, sucking on the nipple, Ser-ket gasped as he did. Slowly, energon started to trickle out. As Grimlock sucked on Ser-ket's tit, he raised a hand to the other and began massaging it. Ser-ket moaned as he suckled on one breast and massaged the other. She could feel herself becoming more and more wet.

Ser-ket placed her hands on Grimlock's head as he suckled on her. He began circling his tongue around the nipple as he did. Ser-ket moaned, arching her back, pressing her chest against his mouth. Grimlock grinned around his mouthful of breast as Ser-ket pressed against him begging for more. Her moans boosting his ego as he thought of what more to give her.

Ser-ket cried out as Grimlock suddenly bit down on her breast. She smirked at the Dinobot's aggressiveness. Grimlock was then surprised when Ser-ket rewarded him by taking hold of his pole with her tail. He groaned slightly, around her breast as she stroked his aching hardness.

Both lovers groaned and moaned as they pleasured each other. As Grimlock continued to massage Ser-ket's breast as he sucked energon out of the other one that he was biting down on, Ser-ket continued stroking his hard pole with her claw. Grimlock moved his other hand onto her ass, moving his hand back and forth over it. He then ran his hand along the seem until he found where he could disconnect it. He did so one at a time. Grimlock lifted the cover away. He moved his head away from her chest. A trickle of energon ran from his mouth that he wiped away. He Looked around Ser-ket, at her nice, big ass cheeks.

"OW!" Ser-ket cried out as Grimlock slapped her ass as hard as the DInobot could.

Ser-ket whimpered slightly at the stinging sensation that was left as a result. She rubbed her saw cheek. She cried out again as Grimlock smacked her other cheek, managing to do so harder than before.

"Are you, Ser-ket, saw?" Grimlock asked, sarcastically. "Let me kiss you better." He said as he leaned down to her port.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ser-ket said.

"Why?" Grimlock asked, moving back up.

"Shockwave may not let me take other Predacons in my port but he has nothing against us fragging other ways. And their tongues are just as flexible as mine." She explained.

"You saying me Grimlock would disappoint?!" Grimlock growled.

Grimlock curled his hand into a fist. Ser-ket was shocked, thinking Grimlock was going to beat her. He leaned down then Ser-ket let out a scream as Grimlock forced his fist into her port. She wailed as he moved his fist in and out of her. Grimlock smirked as the Predacon widened her legs, wanting more.

Grimlock fisted Ser-ket as hard and fast as he could, enjoying her cries of pleasure. It seemed that her clawed friends had never fisted her as her head had fallen back and she cried out loudly as his large hand moved within her. Grimlock groaned as Ser-ket continued to massage him with her tail/claw.

"FRAG that's good!" Ser-ket cried. "Can't it go in further? She complained.

"Sorry. Arm too big." Grimlock replied.

"Then shove your pole in me!" Ser-ket demanded.

Grimlock complied without a word. Pulling his fist out, he moved her away, so he could pull his large pole out from under the Predacon sitting on his lap. Grimlock aligned it with her hole, then pushed in, groaning as he squeezed his thick tip into the Predacon's port. Ser-ket moaned in satisfaction as she felt the Dinobot's massive length move up her port, well beyond what his hand could reach.

Grimlock his hips downwards, pulling mostly out before thrusting up, back into Ser-ket. The Predaocn let out high pitched moans as the Dinobot began thrusting up into her, moving his length in and out of her. Grimlock grunted as he worked at thrusting up into Ser-ket. Holding onto her large ass, he rocked her back and forth along his pole.

As the Dinobot king continued to rock her, the Predacon began riding him back. Ser-ket moaned loudly as she began moving herself up and down, bouncing on his large pole. She moaned louder as she enjoyed Grimlock's mech-hood massaging the insides of her port.

With Ser-ket moving herself on his pole, Grimlock moved a hand to the Predacon's bulging belly, where his sparks grew. He had gotten fems knocked up before but only as punishment. Ser-ket was the first fem he wanted to raise the sparks he impregnated her with. Grimlock started pounding Ser-ket harder, feeling the pressure building in his pole.

Moving his head down, Grimlock began suckling on Ser-ket's breasts again. This time the other one. Ser-ket let out a long moan as the Dinobot sucked energon from her breast. She began feeling her overload building up inside. She started riding Grimlock harder. As she did, Grimlock's teeth scraped against her breast.

Grimlock felt Ser-ket's muscle cables begin squeezing his pole as he moved within her. She moaned higher and louder as he continued to massage her port with hard beatings. Grimlock wasn't going to last long. He let Ser-ket's breasts out of his mouth and pulled her in for a kiss. Ser-ket's thick but lizardy tongue moved down his throat. Grimlock pounded her harder, running a hand over her pregnant belly.

Grimlock let out a roar into Ser-ket's mouth as he overloaded. His pole exploding with massive bursts of the most potent seed of any Cybertronian. Ser-ket moaned as she felt the Dinobot's hot essence filling her and she too overloaded. The Predacon roared as powerfully as Grimlock as she shot her fluids all over the pole that was shooting off inside her. Both continued to ride each other as their fluids shot all over each other. Grimlock's transfluid began seeping out of their joining as he continued to pound Ser-ket, emptying his sack into the Predacon.

Ser-ket rested against Grimlock as she came down from her high. She moaned in pleasure as the Dinobot king continued to thrust into her, shooting off the last off his seed inside her. The Predacon wailed as she felt herself go through a second overload, shooting more hot fluids onto Grimlock, making his overload last even longer.

"OH! I feel a new spark forming inside me." Ser-ket moaned as Grimlock filled her with his sticky seed.

Grimlock slumped against the wall once he finished shooting every last drop of transfluid he could. He slowly slid down the wall, until he was lying flat on the berth. He gave the Predacon commander a hard slap on her ass, making her cry out.

"Another spark?!" Ser-ket exclaimed as she felt the transfluid in her form a second additional spark. "Not many mechs can impregnate a fem who they already got pregnant the previous day, with two new sparks no less."

"Me Grimlock king."

Ser-ket chuckled. "I'm going to give Swoop a chance to catch up later."

"He can try." Grimlock stated.

The Predacon commander rested against the Dinobot king. She enjoyed the feeling of his warm seed inside her as she fell asleep. Grimlock ran his hand over the slight bulge in her belly one last time as he too fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Reflection

Warnings for this chapter: Sticky.

**Chapter 5: Reflection.**

Slug fell to the ground with a thud, landing on his side. He struggled to get up, weak and injured. Swoop then flew down and impaled him through the side with his long beak.

Darkness swallows the scene, and suddenly time's jumped to another moment. Snarl was pinned to the ground by Backbite. Swoop, flying, transormed mid-air, then pointed his fist down as he fell downwards, bashing Snarl's head into the ground. Swoop stood and raised his fists.

"YEAH!" He shouted.

Another jump, and Swoop was suddenly flying in the sky, laserfire everywhere. Autobots were shooting at him. He dropped bombs onto them, exploding amongst them.

A third jump and Swoop was holdinge up a head severed by his bombs. He grinned as he looked at it's lifeless face.

An Autobot tries to hit him from behind. Swoop turns around and grabs his arm, twisting it. The Autobot screams as he tears it right off.

Swoop's eyes open suddenly, he leans forwards, sitting up in the berth he lay in, awakened from his nightmare. He looked around. He was in a lab, surrounded by Decepticons. His first instinct was to attack, but he was far too weak for that.

A Decepticon approached him. "Lie down Dinobot. You need to take it easy. You've only just awakened from your surgery."

Swoop lay back down. "Yeah, yeah I remember." He said.

Swoop now remembered everything. Everything he did under the control of Ser-ket. He remembered fighting his fellow Dinobots, and enjoying it. He remembered killing Autobots. He sat there as he reflected on it all.

After a minute, Ser-ket walked in. He looked at the fem, checking out every inch of her. He looked at her mouth, which he remembered deepthroating him. He looked at her chest, which he remembered feeling up. He looked at her waist, which he remembered fragging. This then prompted him to look back at her belly, which had the slightest bulge. He impregnated her. Swoop's disgust at himself then got replaced by the pride of knocking up a Predacon.

Ser-ket looked at the surgeons and spoke up, loudly. "Leave us." She demanded.

Swoop watched as all the surgeons left the room. He felt his interface twitch at the thought that Ser-ket might want privacy for fragging him.

When they were the only two in the room, Ser-ket walked up to the side of Swoop's berth. "So Swoop, what do you remember?" She asked.

"Everything." He told her.

"That's good." She said with a smile. "What do think of those memories?" She asked, in a seductive voice.

"I like them." Swoop responded without thinking. He quickly corrected himself. "I like the memories of us. I... don't like what you made me do to my fellow Autobots."

"Aw, Swoop, you're not an Autobot. You're a Dinobot. Killing's in your nature." She said, before sitting on the edge of his berth. "Just like it's in your nature to mate without thought."

She leaned over Swoop. "You're a beast. You take life, and you give it. With one frag, you impregnated me with your sparks." She said, before leaning down and kissing Swoop on the lips.

Swoop felt his interface begin growing. Despite how much he hated himself for what he had done, there was no way he could resist the Predacon. He raised his hands, placing them on Ser-ket's waist. He leaned his head into the kiss. Ser-ket pulled back, breaking the kiss. She ran a hand up Swoop's chest.

"You're all mech. You're a beast, a Dinobot." She said, moving a finger in circular motions around his chest. "Don't reject your nature." She said, before sticking out her long, thick, lizard esque tongue.

Ser-ket moved her head back towards Swoop. Her tongue pressed against his lips, parting them and pushed into his mouth. Swoop moved his own tongue around it. Her lips weren't even touching his as they kissed. Swoop couldn't believe how much it turned him on, being with a beast.

Ser-ket moved her hand off his chest, reaching down to his cover. She ran her hand over it, before removing it, letting Swoop's rapidly growing interface free. It moved upwards, pressing against Ser-ket. She wrapped her hand around it, pushing it against his body. She ran her hand along it. Swoop groaned as she stroked it as it grew until it pressed against his chest.

Swoop was still sometimes amazed by just how large he was after Shockwave's experiments. And now thanks to how hung he was, and how long Ser-ket's tongue was, Ser-ket left the end of her tongue in his mouth as she lowered her head down to his pole, taking his tip into her mouth.

Swoop groaned as she sucked on his large tip, her hand still speeding along his stalk, as his tongue continued to move around her's. Ser-ket reached behind herself, removing her chest cover. Swoop stared at her large breasts as she took hold of them and pressed them against his long pole, massaging them against his length.

Swoop bit down on Ser-kets tongue. She screamed as he jerked his head back, pulling on her tongue hard, guiding her head off his tip, and towards his own head. He leaned forwards and locked lips with her, kissing her deeply. He took hold of her breasts and started massaging them against the head of his large pole. Ser-ket moaned into his kiss as he fragged her tits.

Swoop thought about how much he loved Ser-Ket's tongue, and his own ridiculously big pole, and he realized something. He broke the kiss and announced "You're right, I am a beast and I like it." Speaking with a grin.

Ser-Ket grinned back. "That's my mech. Now let's frag."

Feeling his strength returning, Swoop lifted Ser-Ket up and turned her around, before lowering her back down onto her knees. "Get onto your hands." He commanded, and Ser-ket did just that.

Swoop then lowered her ass onto his pole. Ser-Ket gasped as he lowered her exhaust onto him. She squirmed as her exhaust took a Dinobot pole for the first time. Once his entire pole inside her, Swoop immediately began moving her up and down on himself, not giving Ser-Ket time to adjust to his size. He began raising her up and down on his pole, as he thrust up into her. He grunted as he did so, having never fragged an exhaust since becoming a Dinobot.

Ser-Ket moaned loudly as Swoop moved her along his length. She had never been stretched this much before. Even taking him and Grimlock in her port at the same time wasn't as tight a fit. And Ser-ket was loving it. She began riding Swoop on her own accord, wailing as she did. She rocked herself back and forth on his length.

Swoop grunted louder as Ser-Ket increased the power of their frag. He watched as her large ass moved up and down on his pole. The sight was amazing. Swoop felt the pressure in his pole beginning to build. Ser-ket was amazed by how much pleasure she was getting from her exhaust. She couldn't believe it was so good for interfacing. She felt her overload starting to build up inside her. She rode him faster, trying to bring about her overload, moving herself along Swoop's large pole.

Ser-Ket screamed as her overload washed over her body. Swoop pulled out, stroking himself like mad as he overloaded. He shouted as he sprayed her ass cheeks with his seed, burst after burst of hot transfluid splashing against her ass until it was completely covered.

Swoop lay back against his berth, in the aftermath of his overload. Ser-Ket sat back down on his lap, with his slowly deflating cord underneath her.

"That was amazing." Ser-Ket moaned. "I am glad you started letting your inner beast out."

"Yeah. I never would've imagined there was such a beast inside me." Swoop admitted.

"You're going to have to use it if you want to beat Grimlock in masculinity. I fragged the big mech again just earlier, and he's gotten me knocked up with two more sparks." Ser-Ket informed him.

"Oh did he now? Well, two can play at that game." Swoop said with a grin.

Swoop got onto his knees. He looked at her large ass, dripping with his transfluid, and his pole quickly started rising back up. He stroked it to help himself along. Once he was half up, he pushed himself into Ser-Ket, this time using penetrating her port. Ser-Ket moaned as his semi-hard cord penetrated her, then continued to grow inside her.

After a few moments, his pole had completely grown, and he began thrusting in and out of Ser-ket. He grunted as he moved himself in and out of her port. He looked down at her ass cheeks as he thrust his pole between them. He slapped one, hard, getting his own transfluid on his hand.

Ser-Ket cried out as he slapped her ass. She began rocking her hips against Swoop again as he fragged her. She moaned loudly as his pole moved in and out of her port. She cried out as he slapped her ass again. She had felt far worse, but it still stung.

Swoop pounded his pole into Ser-Ket's port harder and harder. Every few moments, he slapped her ass again, watching as it wiggled. He could already feel a second overload approaching. He decided he wanted to delay it, and pulled out.

Ser-Ket groaned in disappointment as Swoop removed his massive pole from inside her. Swoop, however, replaced it with his fist, pushing it into her. Swoop didn't stop there. Slowly he forced his fist further into her, until his entire forearm was inside her port.

Ser-Ket moaned as Swoop moved his arm in and out of her port. It wasn't quite as long as his pole, but was a bit thicker. She moved her tail to his rod, and gripped it with her claw. Swoop groaned as the Predacon's tail pleasured him. He began moving his fist within her faster.

Swoop started feeling about her port. Ser-Ket moaned as his hand felt up her insides. She cried out as he moved over just the right sensor. Hearing her reaction to that spot, Swoop began continuously moving his fingers over it. Ser-Ket moaned loudly as he did. She gripped his rod tighter, and started bucking against his arm as she felt her overload about to crash down onto her.

Ser-Ket's voice cut off as she exploded into overload. Her fluids squirting all over his arm. She stopped stroking him, too overwhelmed by pleasure. As the pressure died down, she screamed. "FRAG!"

Swoop pulled his arm out of the trembling Predacon. He looked at it dripping with her fluids. "WOW!" Moaned Ser-Ket. "Only a Predacons' tongue had ever managed to do that before."

Swoop grinned. He pushed his arm back into her, and began fisting her again. She moaned loudly as his arm moved within her. She resumed stroking his pole again, moving her tail over his length. This encouraged him to fist her faster. Swoop moved his hand back to the sensor. Ser-ket cried out as his hand began moving over it again. The sensation was amazing. She struggled to hold herself up as waves of pleasure washed over her.

Ser-Ket's voice cut off once again as she overloaded. Swoop pulled his arm out and watched as her fluids squirted out of her port. Ser-Ket couldn't take the intense pleasure. Her arms and legs gave out and she collapsed onto the berth. She screamed in pleasure as her overload died down.

Ser-Ket shook in the aftermath of her overload, her tail gently moving back and forth over Swoop's rod. Swoop, feeling his overload starting to close in, decided it was time to get moving. He lifted Ser-Ket up, turned her around, so she faced him, then lay himself onto the berth, pulling her with him. The berth bent upwards at the end, allowing an almost seated position.

Swoop bent his head down and took one of Ser-Ket's large breasts into his mouth. He bit down on it hard. Ser-Ket cried out in pain. As he bit down on her, he began flicking his tongue over her nipple. Ser-Ket whimpered in both pleasure and pain.

Swoop sheathed his pole into her port. Ser-Ket gasped as his incredible pole filled her once more. Swoop began thrusting up into her, his mouth still biting down on her breast. Ser-Ket moaned as Swoop started to thrust into her, massaging her port with his pole.

Swoop moved his head away from Ser-Ket's breast, then moved his hand up to it, rubbing over the bite marks on her tit. He then looked over her shoulder at her large ass as he thrust up into it. They were in almost the same position he was in the first time he fragged someone in his new form. He moved his other hand over to her ass, and slapped her cheek again.

"YES!" Cried out Ser-Ket at the stinging sensation, loving the punishment the Dinobot was giving her.

Swoop grunted as he felt the pressure building in his pole. He thrust into her harder and faster. Ser-Ket cried out as he slapped her ass again, as he moved his hand over her sore breast. She could already feel her fourth overload moving in. Swoop took hold of her ass, helping her rock back and forth on his pole. Her port squeezed his massive pole as it moved up and down on him.

"YEEEEAAAHHH!" Yelled Swoop as he hit climax.

Swoop kept thrust as his pole began firing off round after round of his essence into Ser-Ket, shooting his load deep into her core. The sensation of his hot seed filling her caused Ser-Ket to overload once more. She screamed as she climaxed, pouring hot fluids all over him.

The two rode each other for quite a while. Eventually, Ser-Ket's overload started to fade. She rested against Swoop as he continued to pump deep into her the only seed of any Cybertronian that could match Grimlock's.

"I can feel another spark forming inside me." Ser-Ket moaned.

"Oh yeah!" shouted Swoop. "Just need, Ugh, one more."

He continued emptying his sack into her. He watched as his transfluid seeped out of their joining. Eventually another sparked formed inside her, just as he fired off his last round of seed. He rested against the berth.

Swoop wrapped his arms around Ser-Ket. "Thanks for helping me unleash my inner beast." He said.

"Oh, it was more than worth it." Ser-Ket said.

Swoop ran a hand over the bulge in her belly as Ser-Ket fell asleep to the sensation of two new sparks inside her. Swoop reflected on what had happened. He no longer felt guilty for the Autobots he killed. he gently patted Ser-ket's seed covered ass before also falling asleep.


End file.
